


I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. Don't worry. I got this!

by Us_lowly_peons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: F/M, May was Maria's SO, She was NOT Natasha's, She was trained by Red Room, Skye gets as good as she gives, Skye is a bamf, Tricky parents, mama may, no shame about it though, weak excuse for calling her "Daisy"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Us_lowly_peons/pseuds/Us_lowly_peons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While venting at a bar Skye runs into a simpathetic ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jezebel's Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1x7 but before 1x8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKye goes to a bar.

Saturday December 11, 2013  
11:42  
Jezebel's Pub 

Skye downed her fifth margarita of the night. It was going to be a long one. Skye groaned at the the people behind her who were laughing so loud so could hear them at the bar and they were across the room. She then ordered her sixth

She felt a presence walked up next to her. The D.C. bar was pretty crowded this Saturday so it might not be for her. God she hoped it wasn't for her. She was drunk enough that she'd either agree to go home immediately or be more mean about it than necessary. She gulped her drink.

"Buy the lady a drink?" The man asked... Whoa he was tall. He also looked really nervous. 

"Ok." Skye said. 

"Drinking away your sorrows?" He said, signaling the bartender for another drink. 

"Yup. And if you listen to my sob story, I might just bring you home tonight." She finished by downing the drink the guy just got her. 

"Ummmmmm..." He started uncertain but she began anyway.

 

Friday December 10 2013  
7:36  
The Bus: Location Classified. 

The bus just landed in D.C. For A.C.'s checkup. His actual check up. His physical therapist actually ordered this one. 

Coulson ordered the team to take the weekend off. He locked (or tried to. Anyone one of the three younger agents could've surpassed it) the lab using his level eight override. He also told Ward that Skye was not allowed training during the weekend. 

Fitz went and claimed the T.V. and Ward said something about meeting his old S.O. So the girls had the bus to themselves. Or Skye and Jemma did. The had no idea what the hell May was doing. 

They were now half way through their second bottle of wine when Jemma started telling the story of her first time. 

"--and then my parents walked right in!" She slurred, her cheeks redder than her shirt.

"Oh man!" Skye said, as she was laughing hysterically. "The closest I've ever gotten to that is when May walked in on Miles and me!"

They were both laughing when suddenly, "Why did you do what you did with Miles?" Simmons said and immediately looked like she regretted it.

Skye was taken aback. Simmons usually wasn't this blunt. But she was the only member of the team that didn't question her loyalty when it happened, so she guess she owed it to her. She told her everything. The foster homes. The orphanage. The redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. File. Everything. 

"Well, if it was definitely a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? Why don't we run your DNA through the agency database! It'll take 20 minutes at the very most!"

"Are you aloud to do that?" Skye asked, fining hope she hadn't felt in a long time. She mentally berated herself. Hope only leads to heartbreak. "Are you sure it won't be above your clearance level?"

"Doctorate 122564 states that any agent's DNA or fingerprints can be accessed by any level one and up agent. Just for no interference in case of internal investigations. The only exceptions are deep cover assignments and only level nine and up can approve of that!"

"How many level nine and up agents are there?"

"Two. Commander Hill and Director Fury." Simmons said, giddy. 

"Let's do it!" Skye said. After as embarrassingly long time (They agreed to blame the alcohol) they picked the electronic lock and got in the lab. 

Thankfully Simmons wasn't that drunk so she could take Skye's blood. As they waited for the results they made idle chit-chat.

"A.C. has been helping me with this. Before all this I only ever felt like the little lost orphan. Now I actually feel like someone. I'm now truly Skye!"

"Did you have another name before that?" Jemma asked curious. This caused Skye to blush and Jemma was just glad it was someone else this time. 

"You can't laugh OK?" When Simmons nodded furiously, "Mary Sue Poots."

Skye smiled when Jemma only raised her eyebrows. "When we were at the Hub her unredacted the file that I found. The woman who dropped me off wasn't an agent, but he said that she definitely wasn't my moth--"

There was a ding and Simmons said that it meant the results were done. When Jemma looked at the screen her jaw dropped. 

"Run it again." Skye said, furious. 

"Skye it's the most actur--"

"Run. It. Again." Skye said, trying to hold her temper. 

After six (yes six) time of running it and getting the same results she accepted the truth. Phil Coulson and Melinda May were her parents. 

"Skye--" Jemma said, grabbing her arm trying to be comforting.

"Can-- Can I just be alone for now?"

"Of-- of course."

Skye printed the results. She then went up to the bunks and packed her things. "Yeah he'll help me." Skye thought to herself. "He already knew! There is no way it was a coincidence. Some one probably found out the the great Phil Coulson and the Calvary had a hacker as a daughter. They just wanted to prove they weren't capable of producing a damn embarrassment. This is the reason I don't put trust in people. They alway let you down or screw you over."

Skye pressed a button on her laptop and the bracelet popped off. She put it, the results and the framed picture she had of the team at the slingshot in an envelope.

She wrote a note addressed to Coulson. 

 

 

Coulson,

Yes. I could've taken it off at anytime. But I wanted you to trust me. But you haven't earned my trust so I don't know why I even bothered. Between this, the truth serum and what happened at the Hub shows me that I have no reason to trust you so good-bye. 

 

She walked it up to his office and left it on the desk, not even bothering to sign it. Skye then rushed off the bus with the rest of their stuff. 

 

Saturday December 11 2013  
12:14  
Jezebel's Pub

"I just want to know how long they knew!" Skye said finishing another drink. "I mean they treated me like a leaper for associating with some one from my past. The only person that ever truly cared about me! That was supposed to be their job! Another!" Skye somehow managed to tell the story without mentioning anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Rising Tide.

"Maybe they were just embarrassed?" Hot guy asked, ruefully.

"Listen buddy." She said poking him. Damn he was was to firm. "I don't need someone playing devil's advocate. I just want a listening board."

"It's just... you've been looking for how long?" HG said, "Don't just give it up. I'm not saying just forgive them... but don't just plan to not hear them out permanently. Give yourself some time. My parents died and I'd give anything to talk to them again."

"Well aren't you reasonable... and firm." She said, throwing a fifty-dollar bill on the counter. "Come on."

"What?"

"You've been a really good listener, and not just to get in my pants. Plus you're really hot. Why not?" Skye asked.

He looked behind him apprehensively, and then walked with her out the door. "Where do you live?"

"Bendis Hotel. For now." She said, at his surprised look. "I lived in a van for most of my adult life. They'd never look for me at a nice hotel like that."

"Living like that couldn't have been saf--"

And that is the last thing she remembered from last night.

 

Sunday December 12 2013  
Bendis Hotel: Room 365  
8:42am

Skye really didn't want to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could feel the light behind her eyes and it would not behove her to open them. She let out a small groan. 

"There's water and aspirin right here." HG said. Oh god. Did she sleep with him? "Don't worry you wouldn't let me go but that's about it. You fell asleep pretty quickly."

"Then why are you still here?" Skye asked.

"You wouldn't let go. Your surprisingly strong for someone so tiny." He chuckled."No. I didn't plan on sleeping with you. I just wanted to make sure you got home... here alright."

"Well aren't you sweeter than apple pie!" She said, sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised how often I get that." He said. Skye internally cringed as she finally recognized the voice. "Especially from my friend Nat."

Skye opened her eyes to the sight of her cuddling the Living Legend, the Sentinel of Liberty, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, Steve Rogers. Captain America. 

 

Saturday December 11 2013  
11:35  
Jezebel's pub

Natasha finally met up with Hill again. It's not that they didn't see each other, it's that with their hectic schedules they don't have time to connect. But today was one of those days where they got lucky. Now that both Maria and Natasha were both there they were able to convince Steve to come out with them.

He was clearly uncomfortable in the bar despite the fact that from what Natasha has read the Howling Commandos spent most of their time in a bar when they weren't fighting. 

Steve seriously needed to get out more. Probably needed to get a date too. She'd been trying for weeks to no avail. Maybe with back up....

"Maria. We need to get Steven laid." Natasha said nonchalantly.

In all of Natasha's years she had never seen a spit-take before. When Steve heard that was so funny that Maria and her couldn't breath for a few minutes. "Wha-- What?" He asked, incredulously.

"We need to get your V-card swiped." Maria said, nodding her head.

"V-Card?"

"You need to lose you virginity." Nat said, joking with him.

"Who said I was a Virgin?" Maria and Nat stopped laughing. "I lived on the road with 30 beautiful woman for almost a year. I was Captain America. Not a Saint."

"Well I say you still need to get used to talking to women in this century at the very least. How 'bout your neighbor the nurse? Kate, was it?" Natasha said, winking at Maria when Steve looked away. Maria kicked her under the table. Hard. Who the hell wears steel toed boots to a bar?

"No. It'd be weird if something happened. When I was younger Bucky started to have romantic relations--" Natasha snorted at the phrasing, "with our neighbor Michelle. When it didn't end well.... it was unpleasant to say the least."

Maria looked visibly relieved. Natasha continued "Fine. Ummm... How 'bout her?" She pointing at the brunette at the bar, who was on her third Margarita since Natasha started paying attention to her.

"Nat she's drunk off her ass. That's at least two Margaritas." Maria pointed out.

"I'm not saying she beds the girl!" Natasha cried, insulted that Maria would think she'd even suggest such a thing. "Talking to the drunk girl is like training wheels. What do you think? Break-up or daddy issues?" 

"Daddy issues?" Steve asked, clearly not wanting to truly know.

"I agree with Steve. Daddy issues." Maria said, clinking their drinks together.

"Go on!" Natasha said, motioning to Drunk girl... the brunette. "Just talk! If you do I promise I won't try to set you up for another month."

"Two months." he countered

"Six weeks!" She said, in a tone that made it obvious that she was done negotiating. 

"Fine." he said as he go up to go talk to her. "Six weeks, Romanoff!" He pointed at her.

"Are you going to wait the six weeks?" Maria asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!" Natasha said, "Midnight six Saturdays from now I'll be calling him again. That is if he doesn't already have a date and then I won't have to deal with it."

"What the hell is wrong you trying to set him up with Carter? Really, Nat?" Maria asked incredulously. "She. Is. Un. Der. Cov. Er." She tried dumbing down for her. 

After that they made idle chit-chat until they saw the girl getting up and dragging Steve behind him. Steve gave them a panicked look and then they both received a message.

 

Steve: ????  
Natasha: Just put her in a cab and then come back inside  
Maria: Yeah, maybe tip the driver to make sure she gets inside  
Steve: She's staying at a hotel!  
Natasha: Once she gets inside she's the staff's problem.

After five minutes with no reply they agreed that the chivalrous dumb-ass escorted her to the hotel. Once they had given up on him coming back they both ordered a round of shots. That's when the night got interesting.

Melinda May came in scanning the room looking panicked. She spotted the both of them and walked over. Natasha signaled Maria and she got up to meet her across the room. May was Maria's old S.O. There were rumors that she was Natasha's S.O. but it was pretty obvious that she was trained in RUSSIA. Although May was one of the judges to make sure that she was cleared for field work in S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha had only met her once or twice. Clint had a lot of interaction with her though. 

Maria hugged the obviously tense woman. "What are you doing here! I thought you were in the field."

May ignored her, "Did either of see this girl in here?" May said taking out her phone. Natasha walked over and saw that it was the same girl that Steve just left with.

Natasha's heart dropped into her stomach. "Who is she?" Natasha asked, barely more than a whisper. 

"You've-- You've seen her?" May asked, looking how Natasha felt. 

"Who. Is. She?" Natasha said grabbing the older woman by the collar. 

At this they grew a crowd. Numerous people we're trying to be subtle about watching the two of them. Maria stepped between them so not to let a fight happen. The entire bar would probably be destroyed. 

"Why don't we take this into the staff room?" Maria asked. Her cousin's ex-wife owned the bar; she was the only "family" member she was on good terms with and Maria didn't want to ruin it. She looked at her cousin-in-law and nodded. 

As they got out on the hallway and both women were breathing hard. 

"OK, Mel. Who is she?" Maria asked, no-nonsense. 

"Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Daisy."

Maria looked like a fish. "Dead Daisy?" She asked, incredulously. She then blanched. "I didn't realize how bad that sounded until I heard it out loud."

May gritted her teeth. "Yes."

"And you're sure?"

"Simmons did the DNA testing herself." May said, trying to be calm. Maria eye brows raised. Simmons was probably the best S.H.I.E.L.D. had... tied for best with Morse. 

"13?" Maria said, over her phone. "I need a trace on his phone.... Yeah I'll wait.... What? How?... Ok...."

"She's too good of a hacker to not have disabled whoever's GPS." May said annoyed. "Who is she with?"

Maria smiled. "Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Don't worry. The irony was not lost on me." Causing even May to smile ruefully.

"OK that's all fine and dandy but do you both want to share with the rest of the class?" Natasha asked.

"Daisy Louise Johnson. She was.... is the daughter of Agents Melinda May and Phillip Coulson." Maria said, going into Commander Hill mode. 

"What? Phil used to say you two were just best friends." Natasha asked, confused. 

"Well you didn't go to the academy." May said. Not as a dig but to inform. "When cadets start drinking at their graduation party they start acting like middle schoolers. Causing a drunk seven minutes in heaven." May explained. If Natasha didn't know better she'd have thought May was blushing. 

"We weren't going to keep her." May said guilty. "We both agreed with our jobs that we wouldn't have the time to properly care for her. We had a family picked out and everything. She was born three weeks late on July 2nd 1995..." May paused. "Humph."

"What?"

"She lied about her age. She said she was twenty four." May shook her head and then continued. "Phil and I still aren't exactly sure what happened but the adoption fell through 3 weeks after it had happened. We agreed to take her in and raise her. Platonically."

Maria snorted. "The only people with more sexual tension between them than you two is FitzSimmons."

May continued, ignoring her. "My father agreed to help, as he had recently retired. He would watch her as we were out on missions."

"But why was-- why name her Daisy Johnson?" Natasha asked, confused.

"That's what the adoptive parents named her." May said, "Why do you think that we would've named her something so ridiculous?"

"Why'd you think she was dead?"

"If you'd stop interrupting I'll tell you." May snapped. "One of my mothers enemies found out about her. We returned from a mission to find my father dead and the nursery covered in her blood. Too much blood for a child her age to live."

"Dear God." Natasha said. "I've done some terrible things in my time. Unforgivable things. But to target a child that young... specifically..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"There's no way she could've lived. Yet here she is... was... " May said, looking pensive. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"Where ever she's staying. He would've made sure she got there alright." Maria said. "Can you have Fitz--"

"He's already running the surveillance cameras. That's how we knew she was here."

Maria walked into the main office and started to look at the camera. "Lily installed cameras above the bar. She had a feeling that the bartenders were stealing." She whispered just in case anyone was near by. "Maybe we can see where they were headed."

"So where's Phil?" Natasha said, turning to May. "Oh, don't give me that look. You've both been referring to him in present tense. Stark, Rogers and I all agree that Fury probably lied to get our heads out of our asses."

"And Barton?" May asked.

"Barton trusts Fury to much. Fury did him a huge favor and he almost trusts him blindly." Natasha said 

"Yeah needless to say once we found the people responsible.... Let's just say that Barton isn't the only person Fury did a big favor for." May said, grimily.

"Mendez Hotel?" Maria said, trying to reading this Daisy's lips. "Bendis Hotel!" She said realizing.

May smirk, "Clever girl." 

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Skye was living in a van when we found her." May said, grimacing at the thought. "She knew that we knew she would never look in a place so nice. She hates them. Let's go."

"Hmmm." Maria said, ruefully. "She was pretty drunk when she left..."

"And you're point?" Mel asked, angrily.

"If she's anything like you when you're drunk, maybe its best we let her sleep it off?" Maria said looking like she was bracing herself for a punch.

"Fine." May said, accepting Maria's logic. "In the mean time we can watch Phil get beat up by Natasha." 

Sunday December 12 2013  
Bendis Hotel: Room 365  
9:02am

May, Nat, and Maria found the room that Skye had been staying. She understood why she was angry and didn't blame her for not hearing out what they had to say. To be fair they thought Daisy was dead, why would they assume that their dead daughter had anything to do with the very much alive Skye who was born six years before her? (Although when the three of them and Phil went back over the files Skye gave them it wasn't like she was hiding her age anymore.)

Hell if May didn't see Simmons go over the results she'd never believe it. So maybe they could convince her the story. Doubtful but they'd at least try.

They went up to the door and May pounded on it as loud as possible. "SKYE!" May said, in her version of loud.

"Move." Natasha said, as she went to hack into the door's lock. But first it swung open to show Steve, looking a little rumpled but no worse for ware.

"She just took off." Steve said, "She had an alert on her phone to recognize any of the quote 'B-Team' who came into the hotel."

"B-Team?"

"Apparently the Avengers are the A-team. But you just missed her. I'd be careful. She's hungover and very, very pissed of at her parents. I'm guessing you're Agent May?"

When she nodded he handed her a note.

 

May,

You don't need to stop acting like a cold hard bitch because you got caught. Leave me alone.

 

May couldn't help but feel hurt. She didn't know the full story. May's practical side woke up. This girl had been lied to and abandoned her entire life. May and Phil were just trying to wrap their heads around this. There baby was alive. How? She was getting ahead of herself.

"I think she mentioned something about the bus?" Steve said. That probably meant she was going to the train. She knew that Captain America couldn't lie; Natasha and Phil had said as much.

"Come on." May said. "I think I know where she's going." As soon as they got to the elevator, "Emphasis on 'think'"

 

Steve turned around and walked back into the room. "Thanks for that Steve." Skye said. "You didn't have to do that."

Sunday December 12 2013  
Bendis Hotel: Room 365  
8:46am

"You know I never even got your name." Steve said, Skye still wrapped around him. 

"Skye."

"It's pretty." He said, non sounding condescending some how.

"I know. That's why I picked it." She said.

"Oh. What's your real name?" Steve asked, curious.

"Why does the fact that I picked my name make it any less real?" Skye asked, She had been asked that question to many times to be insulted anymore.

"I never though of it that way. People just tend to think that I picked Captain America. They only refer to me as that and that's what I'm known as..." Steve said.

"Fair enough." Skye said, finally untangling their limbs. She stretched and let out a very large moan. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve blush.

"What is this?" He said, holding out the sim card of his phone. "You demanded my phone and took this out."

"They could track it, so I took it out... apparently I can't rememb--" She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. After ten minutes she walked back in to have Steve shove a glass of water and aspirin into her face. "After we left the bar my mind is blank."

"Nothing really happened. Although... you mentioned that your fath-- your birth father was a huge fan of mine... and you said Coulson... It wouldn't happen to be Phil Coulson would it?"

There was a dramatic pause and "That's a huge assumption."

"Well how many Captain America fanboys named Coulson are in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Skye put her head in her hands, "I mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she thought she was being subtle. 

"Only about a dozen times."

"Yeah... They only told you guys that to get your heads out of your asses. He's alive and..." She was cut off by her phone ringing, "DAMN! Can't I get a damn sentence finished before-- SHIT! They're here!"

She started violently throwing everything into her meager bag. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. "Can you hand this to May when she get in here. I think the bus station is closer than the train station correct?"

Before she could answer she heard "SKYE!" coming through the door. They had gotten up here faster than Skye thought possible.

Steve walked up to the door and opened it. "She just took off." Steve said, "She had an alert on her phone to recognize any of the quote 'B-Team' who came into the hotel."

"B-Team?"

"Apparently the Avengers are the A-team. But you just missed her. I'd be careful. She's hungover and very, very pissed of at her parents. I'm guessing you're Agent May?"

"I think she mentioned something about the bus?" Steve said

After she heard foot steps take off she walked up to Steve. "Thanks for that, Steve. You didn't have to do that."

"meh--" Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. "What are you doing?" He said, referring to her typing on the computer. 

"Uploading footage of me at the train station. May knows if I said bus station, I meant train station." Skye explained. "Where'd you get the B-team thing?"

"You said it last night." He said shrugging. 

"Let's get you packed up."

"To go where?" Skye asked.

Sunday December 12 2013  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Apartment 17  
2:56pm

 

The answer was to a three building Tony owns but was in Steve's name. It mostly served as a gym on the first floor. The second floor was a more advanced training facility, (Shooting/Archery range, armory, sparring mats, indoor track ect.) for only a select few. 

The third floor was a series of apartments. All of which were empty, well except the one Steve was giving her. About two hours later she was all set up. 

"Why are you doing this?" Skye asked, incredulously.

"What? I can't be nice?" Steve said. at Skye's look he dejectedly, "You aren't the only person who looked into their past and came up disappointed." 

"And you're mad at Coulson?" Skye guessed. 

"Only a little. Clint, Nat, Tony and Pepper'll all be angrier." He said, nonchalant. 

"By the way..." Skye adds as an afterthought causing Steve's eyebrow to raise. "I'm TECHNICALLY a fugitive?"

Steve sighed. "Care to explain?"

After she was done explaining the Miles incident, Steve said "Well you didn't technically do anything illegal?"

"Not that they can prove." Skye said. "But I still took the damn bracelet."

"Ok, then." Steve said turning to walk out the door. "You're fine. Like you said last night, he was the only person in your life that cared about you. I would've done the same for Bucky." he was hoping that she knew who he was. Most people knew most of the Howling Commandos.

He started walking out the door. "Steve?" he heard Skye ask. As he turned around he saw a blur of moment and he felt her wrap herself around his torso. Then her lips were on his.

The next few minutes were a blur before he was able to force their lips apart. "OK. Stop."

"Please tell me that you aren't going to stop me because--" Skye started with her head in her hands. 

"--I don't have a condom?" Steve finished for her. Skye was shocked. "My friend Natasha keeps telling me that I need to transition to the present. I figured that I need to pick my battles."

Skye reached over to the discarded jacket and pulled out her wallet to produce a condom. "One of the only Nuns that gave a damn -Sister McKenna- was more realistic about the teenagers under her care. She told us that we should always carry at least one. Can't depend on a man all the time." She finished with a sarcastic smile.

In response he smiled, grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. "Hey!" She cried out in indignant. It wasn't a button up. It was a T-shirt that he ripped in half vertically. 

"I'll buy you a new one." He said attacking her lips. 

Sunday December 12 2013  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Apartment 17  
7:16pm

 

They were still wrapped together in post-coitus breathing, heavy when she spoke in a full sentence again. "Well that was.... Something...." She said. 

"I don't know why everyone assumes that I am a virgin. I life's with thirty beautiful women for almost a year." Steve said annoyed. 

"So.... you were a man whore?" She said, rolling onto his chest. 

"One. Only one other than you." He said, wrapping his arm around the small of her back. 

"Same. Miles was my first." She said lying her head down on his shoulder. 

"If my friend Jemma saw this, she'd flip. Not because she some stalker fan! She's a doctor! She worked with the super-soldier serum and would reall--" Skye said, rambling. 

"It's OK. Jemma Simmons?" He asked. 

"OK. Have you been stalking me? You seem to know everyone in my life." Skye said a little weirded out. 

"No." He chuckled. "Jemma Simmons is one of the short list Fury gave me to consult with about the super-soldier serum. I had no idea you knew her until now. You kept referring to her as 'my biochemist friend'"

"Oh. OK." She said. "Steve?" she asked ruefully.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?"


	2. Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's training kicks off and she finds out about Coulson's Kidnnapping

Wednesday, January 23 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Avengers training floor  
3:17pm

 

"Arms UP, Chickadee!" Brock said, slapping the side of Skye's head with a cupped hand. 

It turns out that when Steve said he'd teach her to fight, he really meant that he'd have Brock Rumlow -S.T.R.I.K.E. Commander- teach her. To be fair Rumlow taught Steve everything he knew about modern fighting styles and battlefield tactics. In the seven weeks that Skye had been training with him she felt like she learned ten times as much as when she worked with Ward. (Not that she'd tell him that. She wouldn't want to hurt what little feelings he actually had.)

For the past seven weeks she had continued living above Steve's gym. 5:00-8:00 was endurance and strength training with a friend of Brock's named Isabelle Hartley. She'd have Skye working on the first floor doing everything from the bench press to the 3 mile run; she would change it up daily. Much better than just punching a bag numerous times; Izzy actually remembered that she had the frame of a woman. On the rare occasion they got done early Izzy -as she asked Skye to call her- would teach her knife fighting.

Then Skye would have an hour to shower and get ready for work at the gym. While Steve insisted that she didn't have to, she wasn't a burden. From 9:00-2:30 she would work in the gym, managing the online emails, security cameras, and the bill payments. She was working hard because the gym started booming once it was found out Captain America owned it. Usually she'd act as a regular employee cleaning all the equipment and such. She had even made a new friend in an older lady named Lian.

Then at three until six she'd go up to the second floor to get started to work with Brock. He taught her hand to hand, -Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Maga, Taekwondo, Boxing, and Aikido- and tactics. Tactics -according to Brock- was more important than anything else. the best part was that he'd actually show her how to do it, not just demand it. If Hawkeye or Black Widow were around they'd help out too. It wasn't often though. They all agreed that she picked up on this stuff almost faster than Steve. 

She'd get an hour break before an old doctor friend of Jemma's (either an old crush or ex-girlfriend, Skye couldn't really tell) that was on that list Steve mentioned would come over. For the first hour she'd do the most fun part of her day with acrobatics. This Bobbi got accepted to Georgia State on an gymnastics scholarship where she got a Ph.D. So went they were done with the bouncing around Bobbi would tutor her so she could get her GED. She wanted to move onto bigger and better things than working at a gym. No offense Steve.

Jemma and Fitz would Skype daily, usually to help with the tutoring. It depended on where they were and if they were working on mission or not. Skye's sessions with them would get cut short numerous times if May or Coulson came around. She still had nothing to say to them. But other than that the three of them got along really well. One time they were on leave and the two showed up. (Yes, Jemma did flip out once she found out about Steve.)

Not all her teachers could show up everyday due to their S.H.I.E.L.D. duties, but usually they either had a replacement or left a list of what she needed to do.

While all of this wasn't necessary it sure was fun. She was mostly focusing on the GED. It kinda got annoying to keep explaining to Brock and Izzy and Steve and Fitz and Natasha that she had no desire to continue to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore. Bobbi and Jemma were the only two that believed her and even they seemed skeptical. Plus it gave her something to do since she gave up hacking.

But the best part of it all was the man who made it happen. Steve and her had gotten on swimmingly. He had been helping with her teaching, but she had helped teach him... other things. Another plus was that the media hadn't picked up on their relationship. The enhanced Avengers were pretty much celebrities so the paparazzi were obsessed with their personal lives. Skye had literally never been this happy. 

But back to the present, Brock was teaching her how to fight with what he called "Tick Sticks". The ones she was working with were collapsable so she could carry them around in every day life. 

"Why not Shock Sticks?" She asked, maneuvering them around. This was the third day in a row that they had been working with them.

"Because, they don't give off a shock. It's a vibrating pulse. There is a difference. Plus once a person gets hit with it they usually get a tick for a few hours." He explained. 

""When am I gonna learn something useful? Like how to shoot?" She asked exasperated.

"Your shooting skills are alright for now. It's your close quarter combat that needs wor--" All of a sudden Brock's phone started to ring.

There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o.

When the song went off she suppressed a smirk. Ever since she found out that his nickname in high school was "Bingo" she changed his ringtone and refused to change it back. Steve came in at that moment too.

"We're needed in Chicago. Apparently the Zodiac virus that was marked as destroyed has been stolen." Steve said, as he walked up and gave Skye a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, Cap." Brock said getting off the phone. "You OK with missing training?"

"Yeah," Skye said. "Lian has covered for me enough times that its not gonna hurt to help he out a little bit. I just have Bobbi do an extra hour of yoga or something."

Brock left the room, as Skye wrapped her arms around the back of Steve's neck. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Fury told me specifically that it was destroyed. Guess what? S.H.I.E.L.D. had it the entire time! Now dozens of people are at risk."

Skye looked at him and her gut wrenched. She couldn't stand the sight of him sad. It was like looking at a kicked puppy. "Steve? Trust me, I get it. I really do. I didn't hack them because I thought they were trustworthy. But on the bus Ward was teaching me a little bit of the history of S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't Fury's decision to keep it. They got it in the forties before the founding. It was this op that got the funding for S.H.I.E.L.D." 

He connected their foreheads "I know. That's what makes it worse." he said, understanding what she was implying.

 

Monday, January 28 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Avengers training floor  
4:43p

Brock swung his right fist at her head planting his left foot on the floor behind him. Skye stepped up with her left foot, took both of her forearms and and hit the inside of his elbow, putting all of her weight behind it. She pivoted on her left foot and brought her elbow into his nose.

She quickly stepped up, ducked his next fist and rolled forward. She was back up on her feet in an instant. When he went for a jab at her stomach stepped to his inside and then she grabbed his wrist and twisted her body. This made her able to use his own momentum against him flipping her on top of him. 

He kicked both feet up and wrapped her throat from behind and yanked backwards tossing her off of him. She somersaulted backwards and back on to her feet. He ran at her and jumped, attempting a superman punch but at the last minute, kicked his foot at her head. 

She saw this coming so she bent herself backwards at her knees so that he landed behind her. He swung at the back of his knee to bring him to the ground. She wrapped both of her legs around his biceps and her arms around his throat. After about 30 seconds he tapped out.

"You're getting good, chickadee!" He said.

"Oh please!" she said. "Don't act like you weren't going easy on me!"

"I wasn't!" He said, chuckling. "I stopped going easy on you last Friday. Not even your mom could get me to tap that quick! You did that on your own!" 

A dark look passed over her face when he mentioned her moth-- May. Brock was one of the only people who knew about her relation to Phil and May. It was Steve, Hill, (She thinks Fury, who knows?) all of her teachers and the bus and Avengers teams (other than Steve, Skye wasn't sure who knew and who didn't). Brock said that they're keeping it hush, hush. 

"Is that the only reason that you all are teaching me?" She said, bitterly. "Because of some imaginary connection to May and Coulson?" 

"First it's not Imaginary. You're their blood, that doesn't make you family. The connection is still there. Second no, it's one of the reasons that we are -except Morse, that's all your friend Simmons- but it's not the only one. Hartley owes me a favor and finding this out tipped her over the edge to get her to agree."

"Why'd you tell her if this is so 'hush, hush'" Skye asked in finger quotes. 

"It was before it became level nine classified. Hill made it that way." Brock said, taking a drink from his water bottle. 

"Yeah, they probably don't want any one to know the daughter of the great Phil Coulson and the Cal-- Melinda May is just some anti-establishment hacker, disappointment." Skye said, refraining from using the nickname her mother was given. One of her more angry days before she gave it up she hacked the Bahrain file and she thinks she knows what happened. She would need to consult with her before she knew for sure and that sure as hell wasn't gong to happen any time soon. 

"Actually it was because she wanted you to be able to tell who you wanted to." He said finishing the bottle. He waggled his eyebrows and said "She told me so last night!" 

Skye groaned and flopped onto her back, she liked Brock. She did! But sometimes he could be so crude. He made it no secret that he was sleeping with Maria Hill.

"I'm doing it because Steve asked me. That guy never asks for anything! So I knew it had to be important. That was before I knew who your pa-- biologival parents were." He said. "The reason I'm being so thorough is because of them. May has saved my ass to many times to cou--"

 

Your love is like bad medicine!  
Bad medicine is what I need, whoa!  
Shake it up just like bad medicine!  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease!  
Bad medicine!

 

They were both surprised by Skye's ringtone for Jemma. "Hey Jem, What's up?"

"Sk-- Skye, they took him." Jemma said, half way to hysterics. "They took Agent Coulson."

An icy grip came up Skye spine. "Wh--Who?"

"Centipede."

"Where are you now." 

Once she got the address she took off down stairs. Between Steve, Natasha, and Bobbi the gym had numerous motorcycles. She grabbed one of Natasha's and took off; leaving Brock standing there confused.

Once she got there she pulled up in the hanger bay. The SUV was missing giving her a spot to park. An agent was about to yell at her when Fitz came up to stop them. She stormed up to the lobby. May and Ward both looked shocked at her appearance. 

"Well what do you guys have?" She asked angrily. 

"Who the hell are you?" The woman with red streaks said. What did Jemma say her name was Palmer? Hand!

"I'm his... friend." Skye said. "I used to be on the team."

"Well that's great. You can get off the plane now." Hand said as a dismissal.

"Excuse me?" Skye said.

"You're the hacker who shot Sitwell?"

"Well technically... You know what? That's not important! I don't care, I just want Coulson back. I don't care--"

"Exactly!" Hand shouted. "You're just a little girl who does what she wants, regardless of the consequences."

"Coming from the woman who just sends people on suicide missions without telling them because she doesn't feel like making a plan!" 

"You're lucky I'm not putting you in a cell!" Hand said, calm. "Is she of use on this plane?" she asked, May.

After a moment May answered, "No. She's no use on this plane". 

Initially rage overtook her; but then Skye made a realization. May barely speaks, and when she does she doesn't say anything unnecessarily. She didn't need to add the last part.

"I want her off this plane, and I want her fitted with a new monitoring bracelet." Hand said as a dismissal.

"How much is Centipede paying you?" Skye shouted after her.

Hand froze and then everyone else followed. Even May looked scared for her. Hand turned around, a look of pure rage was on her face. "WHAT--"

She didn't hear the rest of whatever she was going to say. A pair of arms dragged her off the plane. They were standing in the cargo hold when she finally realized that it was Brock who pulled her off.

Fitz and Jemma joined her pretty soon after. "Are you an Idiot?" Brock asked pissed. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to his truck, where the motorcycle was on the bed. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"Wait!" Jemma said, pulling Skye into a hug. "Find Vanchat." She whispered in her ear. "Once we find him you'll be the first to know." She said louder so Brock could hear.

Fitz then hugged her and slipped something into her pocket. He winked and they went their separate ways. She got into the passenger seat of Brock's truck.

As they were leaving some low level agent tried to touch Lola. "Don't touch Lola." Skye, Jemma, and Fitz all said, simultaneously. 

 

As they got back to the gym, Brock started. "Listen, I know Hand is a bitch. Other than Izzy I really don't know anyone that likes her. But she is good at what she does. They'll find them." He looked at her skeptical look and then said, "Give it 48 hours, then I'll get Maria to transfer the investigation to S.T.R.I.K.E.

She gave him a smile and she got out. After the motorcycle was unloaded she went back up to her floor. She went to her room where she had a visitor. An Iron legion drone was sitting there. Once she entered it stood up from her bed. It's eyes scanned her and then handed her a parcel with a note attached.

She open the note from none other than Tony Freakin' Stark.

Dear Agent JR.

I heard about your daddy and if you're anything like him your about to do something incredibly stupid. I planned on giving this to you once we met but I figured it was more important you have this now. Any one who can get the stick out of Capisicle's ass definitely deserves a present. Don't do something too stupid and feel free to call. 

 

Sincerely,THE Tony Stark

P.S. If you hurt him you'll have pissed off the owner of the biggest corporation in the world, a man with breath taking anger management issues, a demigod, and two master assassins. Good Luck!

Attached was his phone number and the message "Burn after reading. God I've always wanted to say that"

Skye smiled at his antics and his overprotectiveness. Coulson definately wasn't exaggerating when he told stories about Tony Stark. She looked up at the drone. "Tell him I said thank you."

"Very well Ms. Skye." The drone said in a British accent. It walked to the window and flew away. 

Out of the parcel was a suit. The top was a blue-grey leather with straps across the chest leading to a pistol holster under the left armpit and what looked like a rifle holster on the back with a hood and a scarf with a rebreather in it. This along with fingerless shooting gloves with metal plates on the back of the palm. The bottom was black leather with a pistol holster on the side and there were knee pads as well. On the small of her back was a holder for her Tick sticks. Finally there were white and navy blue boots that went up to her knees without looking like stripper boots, they both have knife slots. The entire suit was riddled with slots for her ammo as well. It was a specialist's suit. 

Every specialist has their own combat suit that could be personalized. Looks like yet another person that doesn't get that she doesn't plan on being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Skye sighed, "Oh well if you can't beat 'em; join 'em." 

After an hour she was able to track Vanchat's phone to Denver. She got suited up and it literally fit perfectly. How he knew her sizes like this was a question for another day. She rushed down to the second floor of the gym and started packing supplies. She could do with out the rifle but all four of the other holsters were filled along with her ammo pouches.

"I really wish you would think about this first." A voice said behind her. She pulled her gun and came to see Lian.

"Lian? How'd you get up here!" Skye asked, perplexed. to get on the second floor you need a passcode along with a biometric scan. Then it dawned on her. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D., aren't you?"

Lian tsked and said, "Please. I'll try not to be insulted by that insinuation."

"Then who the hell are you!" Skye said, holding the gun higher.

"Your grandmother." She said tossing her a phone. There it showed her and May, both straight faced. 

"I do have to do this." Skye said, not in the mood to argue. "You don't understand."

"What? To prove that they made a mistake leaving you behind?" Lian asked. Skye started grinding her teeth. She wouldn't admit Lian was right. Not even to Steve. "I am asking, and I don't ask often. Please, just leave it to the professionals."

"The same ones that couldn't find the man who I found in twenty minutes?" Skye asked, "Are you going to stop me?" 

After a moment of pondering, Lian responded. "No. I haven't been there for the last eighteen years. It's not fair to you to start now."

"But you'd pretend to be my friend for two months?" Skye asked, Her eyebrow raising. Lian's eyes widened.

"You look so much like her right now. We had a similar conversation the first time she went out into the field." Lian said, spacing for a moment. "But would you have given me the time of day if I told you the truth?"

"Yes. Well... depends on your side of the story." Skye said looking down trying to make it so that she couldn't see her teeth grinding. "Just because she was pregnant doesn't mean that you knew. judging by her age, she was probably in her twenties. Between that and your job..."

"I never mentioned a job?" Lian said with the same eyebrow raise.

"The way you reacted to me suggesting you were S.H.I.E.L.D.? Reminded me of the Eagles fan I asked if they were a Giants fan, maybe to a lesser degree." 

"Aren't you a clever one?" Lian said through a smirk. "You get that from my side of the family."

"I'm sure." Skye said rolling her eyes. She realized that she was looking at May in twenty years, abet more outspoken. "If you aren't stopping me I'm leaving."

"Good Luck." Lian called after her, although she didn't sound like she meant it.

 

Wednesday, January 30 2014  
Roxxon Oil: Denver branch (formerly)  
1:43am local time.

Skye got there pretty late but quick enough that she knew Vanchat was still in the building; specifically the 38th floor. She rode up to the 38th floor preparing for what she knew was there. She started putting her hair in a bun so that she had something to do with her hands.

She had actually met Vanchat before. Well not exactly, he sent people to threaten her before. After the third alien object she revealed he was pissed he was losing money. It took her forever to replace those tires.

The elevator led directly to the penthouse so if she was going to do this she had to do this fast. She realized that she was breathing erratically so she forced herself to calm down. She doubted that she'd be any use if they could tell she was nervous. Suddenly there was a ding and she was on. 

The elevator led to a hallway that led to what looked like a small hanger. She walked down the hall, with confidence. "Byron Vanchat. We need to talk." She called out. 

Vanchat looked around and two guards started to come up to her. The first went to grab her shoulder and she did the same move that she did while sparring with Brock. Skye stepped up with her left foot, took both of her forearms and and hit the inside of his elbow, putting all of her weight behind it. She pivoted on her left foot and brought her right elbow up and behind her into his nose. Then with her left hand she brought it down into his groin.

The second guard came running at her and swung. She ducked, wrapped her elbow around his throat and planted her left foot on the wall. The third guard came running up to her. Once he got close enough she started running up the wall using the guard she had around the throat as a balance beam. She brought both feet into his face throwing him into the opposite wall. Skye then unwrapped her arm around the man's neck, and grabbed his hair slamming his face into her knee.

The next guard started coming so she did a move that she saw May do to Ward once while sparring. She planted her left shin on his hip. Then she tucked her knee around his elbow spinning her entire body. The result was him on his face while his arm came up through her lap.

During the excitement Vanchat started to get away. She took a knife from her boot and side armed it. If her classes with Bobbi and Jemma were anything to go by she hit his Achilles tendon, with is the most painful part of the body to cut. (Bobbi thought that tidbit might be helpful, and to think Skye scoffed at her at the time.) He wasn't going anywhere soon.

The last guard was huge. Easily 6'6" if not bigger. He came charging at her and she charged back. Now she really wasn't sure what her 5'4" 112 pound frame was going to do against and 6'6" 275 pound frame but she couldn't let Vanchat away, but at the same time she couldn't kill this guard who was only doing his job. At the last minute she baseball slide between his legs, her fist connecting with his man parts. She hit the table that him and his associate were both sitting at.

She got up to go interrogate Vanchat when she saw the big guy get up. He looked at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed as he produced a nightstick. He flicked his arm extending the weapon.

He swung once at her head which she was barely able to duck. Then again at her abdomen, she jerked her hips back narrowly missing again. she was able to feel the wind on her stomach. Then he went with an overhead so fast she could barely see it. Her natural reaction was to throw her arm up to protect her self. She could live with a broken arm, not with a broken skull.

Surprisingly even though she felt the baton, it didn't hurt. It felt like he was pushing her arm out of the way. What ever the hell Tony made this thing out of he did it right. She took out her collapsable Tick Stick on the lowest setting and spun it around a few times and the guard smiled condescendingly. He swung his as she swung hers and as they met his went flying. She spun on her right foot bringing the tip to the guards thigh, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled out; causing the tick stick to be flung out of her hand. 

With her arm out to her side he grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted, bringing her off the ground. He spun and launched her out and onto the table they were sitting at, toppling it over. She recovered fairly quick and stood as he approached she kicked a table leg twice dislodging it. She swung it at the left side of his head and he was able to snatch it out of her hands, his other hand now lifting her up by her throat. 

She grabbed his hands to lessen the grip but to no avail. He smirked after two blows of her fist to his head, he head butted her. Then after a second thought he punched her in the stomach for good measure. She felt an explosion of coper in her mouth and smiled at him. "Is that it?" She giggled, and said "I've been hit harder by- hmmph- my foster parents!"

Big-ugly turned to Vanchat, "Boss? What do you want me do ACKAHH!!! he screamed. Skye had taken her teeth and clamped down on BU's forearm, tasting another explosion of coper in her mouth. He dropped her to grab his arm, during which she grabbed the table leg again. One hit to the head brought him to his knees, the second knocked him unconscious, and the third made sure he stayed that way.

Confident that he was down she walked over to Vanchat, hitting the fourth guard with the tick stick when he started to get up. She put the tick stick away and pulled the knife out of Vanchat's leg causing him to scream. He was crawling away and she kicked his arms out from under him, sending him sprawled out onto the ground.

She got in front of him and crouched so that he could see her face. "You're going to give me access to your network."

"Go to hell!" he said spitting in her face. She looked amused then spit blood in his face. She then slammed his face into the ground. 

"Wrong answer." She said, and then for good measure she slammed his face again. When his face came up there was blood in his teeth. She immediately felt sick to her stomach. "I'll make you a deal. You cooperate right now, and I won't donate all your money to the women and children fund."

She saw his eyes flick behind her and she turned just as she saw a knife flying at her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter and the next were one but it was pretty huge so I split it up


	3. BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds the centipede compound in the desert

Wednesday, January 30 2014  
Roxxon Oil: Denver branch (formerly)  
3:21 am local time.

 

They had finally gotten a lead on Vanchat, after almost three days. Victoria Hand was pissed that the world's leading intelligence network took two and a half days to find one man. May and Ward lead a team up to the thirty eighth floor where they were getting the signal.

Taking the stairs allowed them the element of surprise and they were in the hallway that led directly to the penthouse, the dwarfs following so that Hand, Jemma and Fitz could stay in contact. Right in front of the door Ward knelt down examining something.

"Vomit." he said, "Blood too." 

Everyone looked wary and Ward gave the signal to go in they heard the word clear numerous times. The dwarves showed them six men tied up by their belts. The area was torn up, the table was missing a leg and there was glass and blood all over the floor.

"The floor is clear. You guys can come up." They heard Ward over coms.

Victoria, Fitz, and Jemma all went up took the elevator and went in. Jemma gasped, the blood was much worse in person and Jemma had half a expectation to whose blood it was.

When they entered the room they saw Vanchat hanging by his arms from one of the rafters, taped mouth and squirming to get down. Jemma had to suppress a giggle, who wouldn't

One of the tact team members who was examining the tied up guards exclaimed, "This is Marcus Scarlatti!"

Victoria's head snapped toward him, "Marcus Scarlatti? The one from the Maggia Family?"

"Yes ma'am. This is definitely Whiplash."

"I wasn't aware Vanchat was connected to the Maggia." Victoria said concerned. 

Ward walked up to Vanchat and ripped of the tape. "AH! Son of a bitch!" Vanchat shouted.

"We're looking for Centipede. You're going to tell us." Ward said keeping his voice even.

"I already told that bitch everything!" Vanchat shouted. 

"What... girl" Ward said, monitoring his phrasing at a pointed look from Jemma and May. Jemma had a feeling that May had a suspicion who was here as well.

"Some chick in tights. Beat the hell out of all my guys and stole all my money!" Vanchat started, yelling.

"What did she look like?" Hand asked.

"Shorter about 5'3", tan, around babyface's age over there's age." He said indicating Jemma.

"This her?" May said taking out her phone.

"Yeah! That's the bitc--" He started but was cut off as May put all of her force of a punch was put into his stomach and he started spluttering.

"Ma'am?" Another Agent called from behind her desk. "There's surveillance video. 

The entire bus team ran to behind the desk and started watching the video. Skye walking in through the elevator, announcing her presence. She was wearing what looked like Black Widow's or Bobbi's suits. "What the bloody hell is she wearing?" Fitz asked.

"A specialist suit." Hand said, through gritted teeth.

The video started out with her walking though the first three guards -quite literally in the third guard- and she heard Ward murmur "Way to go Rookie."

"Little brat, took me a year to perfect that move." She heard May mutter which was the most surprising. Actually not really, ever since the reveal about Skye... Daisy? (Coulson and May seemed to refer to as Daisy when they thought no one was listening) May had become much more personal. Then out loud she said, "Her moves are definitely Rumlow's, but there's another's mixed in. I can't tell whose." 

"Morse." Hand said continuing to watch the video.

May raised her eyebrow knowingly and just shook her head and played the tape. Her face was tight went Skye went up against the last guard but it eventually went away. 

"You're going to give me access to your network."

"Go to hell! 

"Wrong answer. I'll make you a deal. You cooperate right now, and I won't donate all your money to the women and children fund."

Vanchat looked behind her and she dropped at the last second dodging a knife on a cord that took a chuck from her hair.. She rolled to the right as the knife came back to the owner. Skye pulled out a nightstick and the knife shot knocking it out of her hands. On the way back it it snapped up and cut her cheek.

Scarlatti ran up and used the fourth guard as a back-spring to Superman punch Skye knocking her off her feet. Skye dove forward to the nightstick, but Scarlatti's knife's cord wrapped around her throat. He dragged her back up keeping the cord tight.

"I told you that you needed me up here!" Scarlatti said, directing it at Vanchat.

"That was before I knew the damn Black Widow was after me!" Vanchat said on the verge of hysterics.

Scarlatti snorted and said, "She's not the Black Widow. She's not even the Mockingbird, even though she moves like her."

"Psshh" Skye said, her hands keeping the cord loose. "Yeah. You'll wish I was Black Widow or Mockingbird by the time I'm done with you."

"I'm sure." Scarlatti said flatly. Just as she brought her arm into his crotch. "I'm wearing 6,000 dollar body armor yet you don't think I invested in an 8 buck cup?"

"You know Barton mentioned you?"

"Oh?" Scarlatti said, clearly not falling for whatever Skye was trying to do. "Did he mention how I kicked his ass?"

"No. He said you were a little bitch!" She said as Vanchat approached. 

"Oh? Is that what he said? Because that's not how it happened." Scarlatti said starting to get annoyed. 

"Yeah. You can ask him yourself, NOW CLINT!" Skye shouted. 

Scarlatti tensed and turned keeping his grip on the rope but allowing Skye some breathing room. By the time he realized Skye had played him her gun was off he thigh and she put a bullet in his foot. 

He let go of Skye and she head butted Vanchat sending him back to the floor. Scarlatti recovered as Skye got across the room. She ripped the cord off her neck.

Scarlatti produced another rope-dart. He jabbed it at her and she side stepped. HE brought it back and brought it through an arc at Skye's head. She dropped to her hands and then her back. She brought her knees to her stomach and flipped onto her feet.

"Damn." They heard another agent say. The video had gathered numerous agents watching Skye.

 

She pulled her gun and pointed it at Scarlatti. The rope-dart shot out of Scarlatti's hand and Skye flinched and twisted her hand at the last minute. There was a flash of silver on her hand and the dart went straight up into the air. Scarlatti started jerking, then fell to the ground and the tape cut out.

May stood up and looked around her eyes trailed to the grey-green box connected to the camera that looked as though a bomb had been attached to it. Jemma watched as May walked over to Scarlatti and lifted his shirt, and Jemma recognized a bruise forming that was the result of CPR.

"That's my girl." May only murmured so only Jemma could hear. 

 

Wednesday, January 30 2014  
S.H.I.E.L.D. 616: Location Undisclosed in flight  
1:21pm

They were all in the conference room trying to make heads or tails of all the information they got from Vanchat and they still hadn't gotten any thing. When suddenly Jemma's phone started ringing. It was the sat phone that Fitz gave Skye.

"Jemma! You there?" Skye asked.

"Oh, hello Mary Sue." Jemma said, she knew that Skye'd be pissed but at least it would warn her that May and Hand were both here.

Jemma could feel Skye rolling her eyes over the phone. "First you're dead for that. Second just put the phone on speaker." When she did she put it on the table so everyone could hear. "Hey guys. I know where Coulson is."

"Yes, I'm sure." Hand said as she went to click the phone off. May beat her to it though. 

"Are you sure?" She asked her over the phone.

The sound of grinding teeth was unmistakeable, "Yes I'm sure I have visual conformation, and there are three Centipede guards not including Po and the chick in the Flower dress."

After Skye gave the coordinates Hand started organizing the tact teams and getting the May to change coordinates. Suddenly May stopped and walked back and took the phone from Ward. He didn't bother fighting her on it, everyone on the bus knew about the connection between her May and Coulson.

"Skye? What do you mean by visual conformation?" Everyone just froze by the implication of what May just said, even the tact teams. (Even though none of them would admit it they all admired Skye for standing up to Hand. Nobody liked her.) 

"What does it sound like? I'm looking at the compound right now! It looks like that bomb testing sight from that god awful Indian Jones movie. The new one they just made for money. I mean, really? Shila--"

"OK, Skye, We'll be there in a bit. Just wait for..."

"SHIT!" Skye screamed over the phone. "sorryigottagobye."

With that the phone went dead. 

"How fast can you get this thing there?" Hand asked.

"Depends how many air traffic laws I follow." May said, running toward the cockpit.

 

Wednesday, January 30 2014  
Mojave Desert, Nevada  
1:26pm

Skye felt bad for lying and hanging up but you know. She put down the binoculars and mentally repaired herself for what she was about to do. She wanted to get this done herself. If she did this she'd be done with them; for good. Her demons would disappear.... hopefully. 

She revved the cycle a few times and took off. It was now or never. The tire squealed and she took off. The motorcycle was going so fast it felt like the time the had blown a hole in the Bus. She really hoped Natasha wouldn't mind letting her keep it.

She had gotten on the outside of the town before any of the centipede guards realized what happened. His eyes widened and he braced himself for impact. She had no doubt he could lift the bike over his head. At the last minute she jerked the bike to the left springing off it. 

She drove her armored knee into the guy's face, flipping in mid-air due to the momentum. At the last second she grabbed the man's collar and jerk it down with her. She landed to stiffly, bounced off the ground about three times then rolled to her feet rather ungracefully.

She grimaced, she was lucky she didn't break both of her legs. She would need to be more careful next time. Bobbi would kill her when she told her about this. But right now he was starting to get up and she needed to end this now. She took out her tick stick as he jumped at her. Instead of jumping out of the way, she dropped to her knee at the last second and brought the tick stick into his belly button. He jerked for a second before falling to the ground.

She checked her pulse and silently sighed in relief. She had gotten close with Scarlatti and she didn't have time to make up for the mistake again. She was lucky she only had to puke afterwards. Damn ingrate. She brought him back and he tried to kill her again.

Just as she started to get up again she felt a hand wrap around her neck. Next thing she knew she was lying on a stack of dry wood in one of the shacks; there was a huge hole in the wall in front of her.

She stood up and saw the second Centipede soldier walking towards her just as the second one was getting up. "Shit." was all she could say. She turned and went to the front door. Once she opened the door she saw two more centipede soldiers coming toward the house."Shit!" she cried out again. 

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Two Centipede soldiers coming for her from both sides. One or two she could take. Four there wasn't a chance in hell. 0% chance... then again statistics say that she'd be dead or a teen mother by now. She's been spitting on statistics since she was born. Screw all this.

She took her pistol out and shot the window on the side of the house. Seconds later she followed the bullet, shattering the weakened window. She felt a blinding pain in the back of her shoulder but got up and ran. Being cut of by two guards she took her other tick stick out. She baseball slid under the first one and hit the back of his knee, sending him down.

Skye had three things going for her. First, while they were ten times stronger than the average human, they were just as fast as the normal human. Second, they were disorganized so they collided and hit each other quite a few times. Third she was tiny... no she was small (Simmons was tiny). But being small she was able to weave through the bodies.

Finally she was able to hit the one on the left's centipede device. Some of the extremis leaked out splashing the second guard's face. He immediately grabbed his face crying out in pain. The first guard looked horrified. "What have you done?" All the veins in his face started turning yellow-orange like Mike's at the train station. 

Skye sprinted as fast as she could in the opposite direction so she could get away from the blast. Even then she knew she'd never get away on time. In slow motion she could hear the guard blow. Suddenly Skye was off her feet, spun around, and brought to the ground.

There was a familiar "DING" and someone was above her. The explosion hit and they were both blasted backwards and Skye landed on a chest that she had woken up on numerous times in the last few months. 

"That's not the suit you wore in New York?" Was the only thing that came out of Skye's mouth.

"Well you know... The best way to be subtle is to wear an extremely bright red, white, and blue suit." Steve said with a shrug. 

"You're much more lippy in real life than you were in your TV show, you know that?" Skye said shaking her head

"This one is much more tactical and comfortable. Plus I like the darker blue and silver. Don't tell Coulson I said that."

"I heard you designed the original suit!" Skye said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That was seventy years ago. Plus what I do now is a lot different.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked, not to ungratefully.

"Well S.T.R.I.K.E. had a mission about ten minutes after Rumlow dropped you off. He told me what happened and when I went to find you needless to say it was a good thing that Tony put a tracker in Nat's motorcycle." Steve said, and if Skye didn't know better she'd have thought that there was a little admiration there.

"I hope she realizes that I'm keeping it." Skye said. "I mean, you never have to get gas and it's easily the fastest thing I've ridden. 'sides you off course." She finished with a smirk and he went a deep red.

"Do you have anyone else with you? Nat, Clint, Ironman?" Even though they all referred to him as Stark or Tony but she didn't feel comfortable with it. Steve, Clint and Natasha said that their personalities were practically Identical. Apparently went he found out that, and gave Steve shit for over a week saying that he just wanted to date Tony but settled for Skye.

From the way that all three of them talked and the way they described they're companions Skye felt like they were exactly like they were exactly like the bus. Ward was exactly like Natasha with the secret agent mindset. Clint and Coulson were both extremely goofy but didn't mind telling someone to go screw. Fitz and Thor usually pretty mellow but would get exasperated fairly quickly. May and Bruce fairly calm and silent. Tony and Skye were... well for a lack of a better word childish. They hid behind humor in uncomfortable situations and were glued to a computer. Finally Jemma and Steve were Identical personalities. Same righteousness and self sacrificial tendencies. Goodness leaking off them so bad Skye wanted to puke. Plus neither could tell a lie. 

"Speaking of Tony, he wants to know if you weren't able to read his note, or just ignored it." Steve said starting to get up.

"Umm.." Skye began sheepishly. "Mostly the second one?"

Steve looked up a bit and then said, "Tony said that he wants to know when you plan on putting in your application for the Avengers?"

"What?" Skye asked, and Steve handed her a communicator.

"Only a Avenger could do something so stupid." She heard Tony giggle.

Skye rolled her eyes while she put the device in. "Rumlow is landing the Quinjet but other than that we're on our own. Tony is still another 15 minutes out. And I'm mad at you for this by the way."

"Oh my God!" Skye said, her hands covering her face. Both the bodies... skeletons of the Centipede soldiers were left there, devices still on their forearms. "I did that!" She said, hysterical. 

The other two centipede soldiers joined them. "Listen!" Steve said, pulling her to look at him. "Put it away for now. Deal with it later. We still have people that we need to deal with and we can't do it with you freaking out."

She sobered up and stood up straight. "OK."

"Now go get Coulson. I'll deal with these two." He said indicating the two soldiers.

"No. these guys are enhanced as well. I'll help." Skye said grabbing his arm.

"But--"

"No buts!" She practically yelled. "We. Are. A. Team. You need to start trusting me!"

"....Ok, but you need to do what I say when I say to do it. Got it?" He had a front row seat in seeing how Skye had a problem doing what she was told.

"Got it."

"Gentlemen." Steve called out. He walked up to them very slowly. "You know who I am. You know my reputation. Stop now and we'll all walk away from this fine."

The first one responded by grabbing a post on one of the still standing shacks. He pulled it away and swung it at Steve like a baseball bat. Steve threw his shield hitting him in the chest, knocking him off his feet and sending the post flying. Skye and Steve dove in separate ways.

The shield was ricocheting off numerous surfaces and Skye intercepted. Grimes -as it was printed on his name tags- took both fists and slammed it down on the shield. Skye didn't feel in but the force still brought her to her knees. As he wounded up for another blow she dove forward on the shield like a sled. Not that she ever went sledding before, despite living in New York.

Meanwhile Steve was up against Walsh. The man had training but he did a mediocre job at learning. At best. There wasn't a move that Steve couldn't match but he was also preoccupied with worrying about Skye. Steve got clipped a few times in the jaw but was no worse for wear.

Grimes swiped Skye's feet out from under her and was about to stomp on her chest, or probably through her chest. Skye sidearmed the shield at Steve's feet. Not being a super-soldier, Skye couldn't throw the shield that hard or fast so right as it reached his toes he flipped his shield up into his hands. He hit Walsh in the chest sending him into Grimes' back.

Skye rolled out from under the two of them so not to be crushed. She got stood up next to Steve. "Oh my God, What happened?" Steve was missing half of his right sleeve and his arm was pretty mangled.

"The explosion. It'll be healed by tonight." he said, shrugging it off. As Grimes got up, Steve threw his shield hitting both of their heads knocking them both unconscious. For good measure she emptied an entire ICER clip into each one to make sure they stayed that way. "Let's go find, Coulson."

They split up and each were searching the different shacks. After the fourth shack she finally got to the one Coulson was in. The girl in the flower dress was standing over him and she went to him when suddenly a knife flew at her face.

Edison Po was standing there knife in hand crazed look on his face. Well that wasn't really fair, he always had a crazed look on his face. Maybe it was the fact you could smell the crazy on him. At the last second Raina's eyes flicked towards him and she was able to dodge out of the way. (Man these enemies really need to keep doing that! Saved her life a couple times today.)

She was quick enough to dodge a brutal blow but not quick enough to not get hit at all. While it bled, the cut Scarlatti gave her wasn't bad; from her experience in the hospital she knew it didn't even need stitches. But now with the addition of Po's knife it most certainly would.

The slash of the knife caused her to stumble a bit but she held on her feet. He swiped a few more times, all of which she dodged. Finally he tried to jab, she sidestepped, stepped forward and then elbowed him in the face. He swung wildly and knocked her to the ground. He grabbed her bun and dragged her up. He put another hand on the back of her head for leverage and slammed it through the window.

"Dais--" She heard muttered from the other room. She could feel her lip was split from the window. She could feel Po's breath on the back of her neck and she had to stop herself from shivering from how freaked out he was making her. He was the apitimy of creepy. It was making her skin crawl.

"Nothing will stop me from in acting the Clairvoyant's will." Po whispered in her ear.

She put her foot on the wall and pushed as hard as she could muster sending them both across the room flipping over the table. She scrambled away from him as he tore a leg of the rotted table as if it were nothing. He brought it down on her left thigh causing her to call out in pain. As he lifted it above is head to repeat the blow, she scooped up what broken glass she could and tossed it into his face.

"AHGH! YOU, YOU--" He was cut of by her roundhouse kicking him in the chest sending him into the wall. When his head hit she could see his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He struck the ground and stopped moving. She was in the corner, tucked in a ball waiting for the other shoe to drop. After a minute of him not moving she inched her way to him to check his pulse. As soon as her fingers touched the vein his eyes widened and he wrapped his hands around her throat.

"AHH!" She shouted more in surprise than pain. "How the hell did I fall for that? I've seen Scream like a hundred times! And Scarlatti just did this!" She thought to herself.

She brought her fist down on his face with her entire body weight backing it up, knocking him unconscious for real this time. She shook her hand in pain and walked over to Coulson. Raina tried to cut her off.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for him--" She tried to explain before Skye's elbow connected with her jaw, knocking her to the ground. For good measure she kicked her in the face as she tried to get up.

"Dais-- Dais-- Daisy." Coulson was calling out looking at her. Ward mentioned a cellist? Must be her. "Please. Just let me die!"

Skye grimaced at him and started unhooking him from the machine. She hooked his arm around her shoulders and started heaving him away. Steve mentioned Brock had a Quinjet?

As soon as she got out the door she saw the bus start to land. S.H.I.E.L.D. commandoes all jumping from the open cargo bay. Ward and May both jumped out as well. Everyone looked over at her horrified. She must be quite a sight covered in blood like she was.

"It's all clear, guys!" She called from about 18 yards away. "But if someone could help me with AC I'd be super grateful! He's really heavy."

Two of Hand's men came up to her and took Coulson off her hands. Jemma and Ward jumped out and ran to him as Fitz and May came to her. Fitz clasped both her shoulder and gave the up and down.

"Face is ganna need stitches, yeah?" He said, and then "And and we'e 'onna need to get this thin' outa your arm." He said. 

Curious as to what he was talking about she slightly turned to see a huge shard of glass sticking out of her shoulder. There was blood on about half of it. "I'm-- I'm getting kinda dizzy." She said stumbling. She kneeled over and puked. Quite a feat considering she didn't have anything in her stomach.

Somehow Fitz and May were able to get her back on the bus with Simmons looking her over. Skye tried to wave her off but to no avail. Doctor Simmons was not some one to mess with.

Eventually Hand came in. "How much longer Agent Simmons?"

"A few more moments Ma'am." Jemma said without looking away from Skye's face.

"Good. Once you're done I want her escorted to the cage." Hand said.

"Wait, What?" Ward and Fitz both said.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" She asked annoyed. "She broke the law. She intervened in a investigation she had no authority to be looking at. She's a nuicence I don't want to deal with. Put her in cuffs and bring her to th--"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong Vic." They all heard Rumlow's voice as he got on the plane. He pointed to a random Tech "You. Look up Agent Skyler McKenna."

"If one more person calls me Vic..." she heard Hand murmur 

Skye smiled knowing where he was going with this. She had mentioned Sister McKenna to him. Leave it to the sneaky Bastard to put her in without her knowledge.

On the file was her picture (how he got it she'd never know) followed by the following information.

S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Agent Skyler McKenna  
Ht: 5'4"  
Wt: 113  
Birthdate: December 11, 1989  
Discipline: Specialist  
Lvl 1  
Supervising Officer: Brock Rumlow 

Date of authorization: 01/21/2014  
Experation:01/21/2020

After reading it everyone's faces (except May obviously) showed their shock. Then Hand's face turned beat red in rage. She opened her mouth to say something before he cut her off.

"Commander Hill needs to speak with you by the way." He said as a dismissal. When Hand looked away, Brock winked at her subtlety. "Your bike is on the Quinjet. Come over once you're ready." he directed as he walked off the bus.

"What the hell!" Ward said. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yeah! You should've kept us in the loop!" Fitz said, from behind him. But when he was sure Ward wasn't looking he winked at Skye. 

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have done it, but at least had backup!" Ward said, rolling his eyes. Fitz and Skye weren't as subtle as they thought.

"Ok, All done!" Jemma said, after she finished with Skye's face. "Now onto your shoulder!" 

"Ummm..." Skye said, her face growing red. "Umm this suit is pretty tight..." she trailed off hoping that Jemma would understand. Luckily she did.

"Out!" Jemma said, pointing at the door.

"Umm...." Fitz began confused, but Ward understood. 

"Let's go." He said dragging Fitz away by his collar. The glass went dark. 

"Thanks for that." Skye said sincerely.

"Oh, you won't be in a moment." Jemma said, a hint a humor in her voice. Just then her phone rang.

"Wait what?" Skye asked confused. "AGAHGA!" she screamed as Jemma yanked the shard of glass out of her shoulder.

"Now get that top off!" Jemma said with a clic of her tongue.

As she shimmied out of her top, now bare from the waist up, May came bursting into the room. "Everything alright." She tried playing it cool. Skye used all her will power to not roll her eyes. It was weird to see her show so much emotion. (And yes this little is the most she had seen.)

 

Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way?

Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day?

Who will campaign door-to-door for America,

Carry the flag shore to shore for America,

From Hoboken to Spokane,

The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!

 

 

"Three guesses who that is?" Jemma said sarcastically after Skye's phone went off. 

"Hey sweetie!" Skye said in her most sickly sweet voice. "Where were you?"

"Uh, I figured I wouldn't get you or Coulson in any trouble." Steve said, she could practically hear the disappointed head nod. "Tony wants us to meet him and Pepper for breakfast."

"It's 2 in the afternoon."

"You try explaining that to Tony." Steve sighed.

"OK." Skye said. "I'll see you on the quinjet in a few minutes."

"Good-bye. I love you." He said.

"Yeahbyeseeyoulater!" Skye said, quickly before hanging up. A cold feeling clenched inside her.


	4. Odds and ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest from after the rescue

Monday, February 19 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Avengers training floor  
5:34pm

"Come on old man!" Skye said, feinting to the left. But she really went forward. She planted both hands on Steve's shoulders using them as a ladder and wrapped both thighs around his head twisting and bringing him to the ground. She was finally able to preform this move after almost a week of practice. Granted, Steve let her do it to him, but she wouldn't be going up against the greatest soldier in history every time. Bobbi taught it to her a few days ago and she was ecstatic. 

It turns out that the file that Brock showed Hand wasn't faked. All those "assignments" that the three teachers were leaving her were exams. S.H.I.E.L.D. exams that passed her to level one. She was officially a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Her first official act as an agent was her debrief with Deputy-Director Hill. She left Steve out of the official reports but let Hill know the truth. 

After that Brock upped the ante. Now that she was level one he started teaching her much much more. "How come you're still teaching me?" She asked him one afternoon about after Nevada.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm now officially an agent. Why are you still my S.O.?"

"Oh, you think now that you're a big bad agent that you don't need an S.O. any more?" Brock said with a raised eyebrow. "I let you in on a little secret... you have an S.O. until you reach level five. Why do you think you friends FitzSimmons are on the bus without one?"

"Well I figured they didn't have one since they were actual agents."

"No. Level Fives and Sixes have whats called an Advisory Officer. They check in and make sure their charges are alright and to give advise. Then you obviously know what a C.O. is."

"Who's FitzSimmons A.O.?"

"Pretty sure it's Weaver. But you'll have to ask them." He said with a shrug."

Bobbi had moved into the gym in apartment 19. She "needed somewhere to stay". More like Steve asked her to move in to babysit Skye to which she was wait to happy to oblige. She had taken over for Izzy as Skye's endurance and strength trainer. I mean she did accuse her girlfriend of being a dirty agent so she really couldn't blame her.

But she had been having a good time. Although it was pissing Jemma off because she wanted Skye to take it easy between her cuts on her face, her shoulder, her concussion and apparent broken nose. 

She stopped by at least once a day since the mandatory furlough after AC's kidnapping. They had decided to dock in D.C. so Skye had gotten to hang out with Ward and FitzSimmons a lot. They were free to do whatever they want as long as they physically showed up to check in at the Bus. Neither May nor Coulson stopped by so at least she didn't have to deal with that.

Steve had now moved into the apartment with her right after -what Skye dubbed- the Toy Town incident. Even with all of her stuff and his, the apartment was still pretty empty. But it was nice to have company in the apartment. It was probably for the best since Skye's sweep of the apartment showed that there were a couple bugs. S.H.I.E.L.D. bugs. She had heard from quite a few agents -who were frequent visitors to the gym- about Steve blowing up in Fury's office. It was even more of a blow when he found out that the person who was watching him was Peggy Carter's niece.

She had shown up four days later, begging for forgiveness. She admitted to spying on him but not for Fury, but to pretty much do what Bobbi was doing to Skye. Making sure that he was OK and protected. Peggy asked her to do it and he ruefully forgave her.

Clint and Natasha came by a lot more often, so that was nice. Though Clint was pissed about how Skye took down Scarlatti when he had trouble. Eventually Skye was able to calm him down when she told him that she mentioned his name. Then they started exchanging Foster care stories.

Natasha came around too. Skye wasn't going to lie the woman unnerved her but growing up in an orphanage Skye learned not to back down from the bigger kids, and she wasn't going to start now. Plus Nat cut her hair after Scarlatti's dart took a chunk from it so that was nice.

But hands down the best incident from the last three weeks was the day after Valentine's day. Skye and Steve were going down to the gym to get in an early workout at around four. Granted they were about a hour late due to some other extraneous physical activity but when they were walking out of their apartment, they ran into Jemma coming out of Bobbi's apartment. Almost certainly doing the walk of shame.

"Oh! Hello Skye! Capta-- Steve." She said still struggling with his first name. "Good morning!"

"Hey-a Jemma?" Skye said as more of a question then a statement.

"Oh, ummm..." she said looking at her bedraggled appearance. "Um, yes. I fell asleep in Bobbi's apartment. I suppose one glass of wine to many!" 

Skye stifled a chuckle, she really hadn't gotten better at lying. "Oh?"

"Yes. Her thesis was on Project Rebirth actually!" Jemma said, getting excited. "We both agreed the missing component after all these years of failed trials are vita-rays. No one else has attempted it, unless it was in your attempt of course!. There weren't many document pertaining to the procedure. Ohh and look at that! I'm rambling aren't I?"

It was fairly obvious she was trying to avoid the subject. "Aren't the rest of the people on the Bus going to be worried?"

"Oh! Yes!" She said starting to the door. "Won't being drinking so much next time!" 

"Jemma?"

"Yes?" She said turning around trying to get out of this conversation.

"Was it the wine that caused your buttons to be miss-buttoned and your jeans unzipped?" Skye asked, a bit of humor in her voice. Jemma's face went beat red and she had a sheepish look on her face. For some who failed their field assessment she was surprisingly quick as she said good-bye and took off.

Eventually Steve and Skye had made it to the training room. Skye felt guilty when Bobbi came by and asked if they'd seen Jemma and she got a crestfallen look on her face when Skye said no. 

But back to the present, Skye and Steve were on the ground with her thighs wrapped around his head. "I got you! HAHAHA! Finally perfected it--"

Skye let out a surprised yelp and Steve twist their bodies so that he was on top. Stupid smirk on his face.

"You asshole!" She said smacking his chest.

"I thought you liked it when I did that!" Steve said smirking.

"Actually..." Skye said pulling him down for a kiss. "Actually I'd like you to do something else with you tongue right now..."

"Hmph Hmm" A voice sounded from across the room. Skye recognized that disappointed throat clear. She had been on that throat clear numerous times.

"What's the point of a lock if everyone and their mother picks it?" Skye said exasperated. She looked up and saw May standing there. See what she did there?

"Agent May." Steve said getting up. Giving Skye his hand to help her up. 

"Captain Rogers. Agent McKenna." She said curtly.

"Actually it's--" Steve began before Skye elbowed him in the ribs.

"What can we do for you?" Skye asked her.

She handed Skye an envelop with the eagle on it, "Your official orders."

Skye knew what was coming but it didn't make her any less angry. The papers said to report to "CXD-23 Airborne Mobile Command Station 6-1-6." by 0900 hours the next morning. The bottom was signed by Maria Hill. And to think, Skye thought they were cool.

Silently fuming Skye used all her self control not to crumble up the paper. "I'll pick you up at 9 O'clock. Be ready." May said as she walked out the door. "And congratulations on your promotion."

Confused, Skye looked and saw that she wasn't Level one anymore but level two. Grinning, she showed Steve. "Congratulations."" He said grinning and then leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart they realized that they had visitors. 

Jemma and Fitz were both standing there with wide smiles on their face. 

"Congratulations!"  
"We heard about your promotion-"  
"-And your new assignment-"  
"-So we thought-"  
"-That we'd come over and celebrate!"

Skye grinned and brought both of them into a hug. "Awww guys! You didn't have to!" But she felt tears coming to her eyes. Despite the fact that she had only known them for three months, she considered FitzSimmons the little siblings she never had. (Yes, she realizes that they're older than her. Ask her how many shits she gives. The answer was none. Maturity wise she was older.) 

"I figured wine and a Doctor Who marathon?" Fitz said holding up the bottle of Skye shoulder. It was kinda difficult with Skye keeping them in a vice grip "Coulson knows we might be staying over so..."

Skye grinned and said, "As long as wee keep the wine from Simmons here. She drank to much last night."

She felt Jemma tense up and then whisper "Manscaping." 

She let go of them and went up to Steve wrapping his arms around his waist. (Still didn't get them all the away around.) "Hey babe. How 'bout you show Fitz your shield? I know that he's been wanting to see pure vibranium."

"Ummm...." He said, obviously aware that he was being asked to leave but confused as to why. "Sure."

After Steve and Fitz left Jemma started, "So about last night...."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that!" Jemma replied incredulously. "We... used to be bedmates." She murmured so low that Skye barely heard her. "In the academy. I was 17, and she was 20. Professor Weaver found out and made us split up. By the time I was legal -9 months later- she had been transfer to operations and we stayed broken up."

"And you don't want to get into something if it's not going to stick this time?" Skye asked.

"Yes. Very much so."

"Well... Bobbi gets home at 10." Skye said, rubbing the underside of where her fingers met her knuckles. A nervous habit that she recently picked up.

"OK." Jemma said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how short this chapter is. I just started a new job and have less free time.


	5. Mockingnerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Bobbi's relationship kicks off and Skye makes it back to the Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just started a new job and my time is much more limited.

Monday, February 15 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Avengers training floor  
5:54pm

"So..." Skye prompted.

"What?" Jemma said confused.

"Seriously?" Skye said annoyed.

"What!" Jemma said, exasperated.

"You AREN'T going to give me details?" Skye asked insulted.

"SKYE!!!!!" Jemma said, throwing her head back. 

"Come on, Jemma!" Skye said pushing her friends shoulder. "I gave you details that you asked for!"

"I didn't! When you told me that it happened I wondered aloud if the serum effected his... performance. Then you went into gratuitous details that I neither needed, nor wanted! I asked you to stop quite a few times!" Jemma said exasperated. 

"Exactly!" Skye said. She nodded toward one of the heavy bags and they walked over to the bag."Quid Pro Quo!"

"I am not talking about this!" Jemma said, as Skye began punching.

"Fine" Skye said, smirking. "But you might want to make a decision about it soon. Clint has been around quite a lot recently. Definitely some sparks there." 

Skye was lying through her teeth. There wasn't anything there. She had met Clint's girlfriend Laura quite a few times over the last two or three weeks. Looking back Bobbi had been asking about Jemma quite a lot. Trying to find out where she'd be, learning her schedule. Like a love sick teenager. It makes a lot sense now that Skye looked back.

"Really?" Jemma said, obviously panicking. This seemed to get her to open up. "I honestly don't know what happened last night!" She grabbed the bag for Skye to continue to hit. "One minute we were talking.....

 

(Jemma was leaving Skye and Steve's place way to late. It was nearly midnight and she was still a 35 minute drive back to the bus. She should've take Fitz up on his offer and rode back with him. She probably would've stayed in their guess room but Skye gave her the "eyes" as her cue to leave.

As she was walking out the door, Bobbi opened her door. "Hey, Jemma!"

"Bobbi! Hello!" Jemma said, jumping after Bobbi scared her.

Bobbi looked nervous and looked back into her apartment. "Hey, my friend Izzy had this bottle of wine for today but her Girlfriend surprised her with a bottle of her own. Wanna come in, so this doesn't go to waste?" She said bitting her lip.

"Ummm..." Jemma said, checking her phone. "I suppose that a few glasses wouldn't be amiss? I do have to get back to the bus to check in though." 

Jemma followed her in the apartment and shut the door behind her. "You know it's been nice. Catching up, I mean."

"Yeah. It has."

As soon as she turned around, Bobbi had her pinned up against the door; lips pressed firmly against hers.)

 

 

..... and next thing I know she has me bent over the couch and she's--" Jemma's eyes widened once she realized how much detail she went into.

"That's good!" Skye said, finishing up. she threw a towel over her shoulder and started walking up the stairs to the apartment. "Keep going! It'll be good for you!" 

"Oh please!" Jemma said, seeing through Skye. "You just want to be a voyeur!"

"What?Me?No!" Skye said, not even bothering to pretend to be sincere. As they walked into the apartment, Skye called "Hey, Fitz? I'm jumping in the shower. Will you get the first season of Star Trek ready? Steve has never seen it." 

FitzSimmons both look like they took a shot of expresso. They both started walking in and out of different rooms getting popcorn and and it set up excited to get to show it to Steve for the first time. After the shower (Where they actually showered) Steve and Skye sat down on the couch and FitzSimmons made themselves comfortable.

"Is this what having a family would've felt like?" Skye thought to herself as she snuggled into Steve. "I like it."

 

Monday, February 16 2014  
The Bus  
Location Classified  
1:04am

May was.... well there was no better word for it. May was sneaking out of Ward's bunk when she heard it. The cargo door opening. She thought it strange because there was no way that Dai-- Skye would come back unless she was pretty much dragged. That and FitzSimmons flat out said that they were planning on staying there over night. Phil came out of his room at the same time, pistol in hand. They went down the stairs silently to see Fitz walking up the ramp grumbling to himself.

"OOh look at me! I'm the girls, I--"

"Fitz!" Coulson called out annoyed.

He jumped up and looked up the stairs at the two of them. "Hullo." he said, dejectedly. 

"Fitz?" Coulson asked, annoyed that he was woken up so late. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh....?" Fitz said, scrambling for an answer.

"You know what?" Coulson said, exasperated. "I don't know. Nor do I want to." He walked back up to the bunks.

Fitz continued to walk up to the bunks when May blocked his way. She just cocked an eyebrow in question. "Well?" She asked.

"Ummmm..." Fitz said, trying to think of an answer. "Skye wanted to say good-bye to Steve. Alone."

"Sex. Fitz. Just say sex." May rolled her eyes at the euphemism. Although a pang of... something hit her chest after hearing that. "And Simmons?"

"Same." He said, bitterly. The same pang hit her chest. She and Simmons had gotten a lot closer after Skye left, being the only women on the plane. At first she was trying to get information on Skye from her but then she would sneak up to the cockpit numerous times a day. She would never stop talking, but she knew when to shut up. She had actually had gotten May to talk back. Most recently she started to get up early to do Tai Chi with her. Yes she felt guilty that she had a mother-daughter relationship with another girl but not her actual daughter, but she doesn't regret having it.

This also surprised May, and that didn't happen often. She didn't know who the hell it was she was supposed to be having sex with. Rumlow was with Maria and he didn't seem the one that would have a side piece. That goes double for Barton. He'd been planning to propose to Laura for over a year now. She helped him pick out the ring herself. Obviously it was Fitz like she had thought when they first got on the bus. Simmons confirmed that it definitely was NOT happening, like ever. (Yes, Phil got his $50)

Lastly from what she had seen of the girl and the research she did on foster children after she found out about her, she knew when the finally had something that they didn't like to share. Andrew confirmed this when she consulted (he didn't even seem angry that she finally talked to him after 6 years only to ask a favor). Plus Rogers was from the 40's and (according to Hill) was as polite and chivalrous as Simmons. So no go on either cheating or (May suppressed a shutter) a three-way. There was no one else there all the time! So who the hell was it? 

The.... ok she's been spying on the gym. So sue her. But the surveillance she had done on the gym had shown that those were the only three that showed up consistently. "What? Who?" May blurted out.

"Ummm..." Fitz said, then quickly and quietly he said, "bobbimorse?" 

That made sense. Before Bahrain there had been a couple times that she had been paired with the Mockingbird on assignments. One of the only things that she EVER talked about was exes. Hunter (God if half the things she ever mentioned about him were true, she wished she'd never meet him. She'd probably shoot him.) and Clint (They both talked about each other but at least they seemed to part on good terms. They'd see how good those terms were once the Avengers were needed again and Bobbi would be assigned to them like she should've been the first time.) were regular subjects she'd talk about. Morse rarely mentioned another relationship that went bad due to outside forces. By the time that it could be rectified it was to late.

May nodded and went up to her bunk. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

 

Monday, February 16 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Barbra Morse's Apartment  
5:54am

"It so sucks to have to leave." Skye said, walking out the door. She decided that they needed one last workout together before she had to leave. they were walking out the door. She took Bobbi's spare key out of the hiding place to sneak in. She didn't want to wake her, but she knew Bobbi would want to be invited. So if she was up she'd get invited, if not she's sneak back out. Steve followed her. She was a bad influence. 

When she snuck into Bobbi's bedroom she stopped at the door and held her hand up so Steve would stop. Jemma was lying on Bobbi's chest unconscious. Both naked. "Guess that talk went better than expected?" Skye thought to herself.

Just as she was about to leave, Bobbi interrupted her. "What's the matter?"

"Just wanted to see if you were busy. Apparently you are." Skye said, feeling awkward due to the fact that two of her closest friends were naked together.

"No, Jems just fell asleep." Bobbi said to which Jemma slurred, " No 'm nut." It seriously was one of the most adorable things she ever saw. Bobbi even cooed. If Skye were into ladies, she'd be all up on that.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to workout?" Skye said, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah. just give me--"

"No you're busy." Simmons said, a little less groggy 

"I am?" Bobbi asked with a hint of amusement. Jemma then leaned up towards hear ear and started whispering something that -honest to goodness- made Bobbi blush. No small feat. "I AM." Bobbi almost shouted after Jemma was done whispering.

"Uh-- OK you two..." Skye said trailing off once she was out of the room. She than heard Bobbi giggle so she started out of the apartment before she heard stuff she didn't want to. Hearing about it later from Jemma was one thing but to hear it live? Skye suppressed a shutter and left to the gym

Once they were at the gym it was no surprise that Natasha was there already, doing some spin on the dummy assailant. "Hey Romanoff." Steve said putting all his stuff down.

"Hey." She said as she flipped backwards off the dummy. "No Morse?"

"She uh--" Steve said nervously.

"She and Simmons are hooking up right now." Skye said as a matter of factly. Simmons was so tightly wound that it was good for her to relieve some stress. Now if she could only get Fitz laid...

"What if they didn't want people to know?" Steve sighed with the impulsiveness of Skye.

"Oh come on!" Skye said gesturing to Nat, "She keeps secrets for a living!"

"It's about time! You know what this means right?" Natasha asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"That we now have to move onto getting Fitz laid?"

"I was actually gonna say May but maybe Fitz would be the better option?" Natasha said, with an actual smile. Not one of -what Skye dubs- her painted on smiles that get her what she wants.

"Nah, she's sleeping with Ward so it's definitely Fitz we need to focus on." Skye said shaking her head.

"DARCY!" They both said at the same time.

Darcy Lewis is the personal assistant to Jane Foster and friend of Thor's. Before that she was a hacker with the Rising Tide who left to get a college education. She and Skye still keep in touch. Most recently though she and Skye teamed up. After she found out that Miles of all people would sell information she knew anyone in the Tide would. This lead to checking up on everyone. She and Darcy teamed up and cleaned house. After their investigation they turned over anyone who sold information to S.H.I.E.L.D. People who bought classified info were worse than the Organizations who kept them. 

Out of the 76 Rising tide members 58 ended up with nanny bracelets. Nine more ended up in what Maria called the Fridge (only those whose leaks caused the deaths of operatives got put in the Fridge. Miles got a pass due to his connection to her and the fact that he some what helped in China.) 

But Darcy had just recently broken up with her boyfriend. Scratch that, he and her split up mutually. He was actually in his field of study, but didn't want his education compromised and Darcy agreed. So she ended up working at the tower. She and Skye got reacquainted when Tony and Pepper showed up with her in tow.

"OHMYGOD! You do know they'd be perfect for each other right?" Skye asked giddy. Plans were already starting to form in her mind.

Natasha chuckled, "You do realize as you two are almost exactly alike that you're saying that you're perfect for him as well?"

"Ewwww..." Skye said, disgusted. "You do realize he's like my brother, right?"

Natasha laugh and Skye had the feeling that she said that just to get a rise out of her. They spent the rest of the morning forming plans to get the two together.

Monday, February 16 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Front steps  
8:54am

Skye, Steve, Bobbi, and Jemma were all sitting out side waiting for May to come get them. Skye almost was spiteful and took a motorcycle but all her stuff (despite how little there was) wouldn't fit.

It was quite a shock when Coulson showed up in Lola. Skye guessed they just said the hell with it keeping the Avengers in the dark.

"Good morning, sir!" Jemma chirped as she was wary of the car. "I thought Agent May was going to pick us up?" 

"What? Dissapointed?" Coulson asked. He ignored Skye mutter of "Yes". Before Jemma could panic and backtrack, he cut her off. "Relax, Jemma. I'm kidding. She had to talk to Deputy-Director Hill about something. Come on." he said, indicating the car.

Both girls kissed their romantic partners, (Coulson raising his eyebrows in surprise at Jemma and Bobbi) and got in the car. Jemma made sure to sit in the middle seat as not to cause drama.

"So we have a mission." Coulson said. Skye was wondering why he was so less cheery than normal. But she supposed that torture does that to a person. "Its at that Sci-ops academy."

This got Jemma excited and they both started talking to each other with Skye not making a sound the entire 35 minute trip back to the bus. When the got there Coulson looked awkward. "Well... I'll let you get back to your bunk. We leave at 10:15." he said, going back up to his office.

"He's spent a lot of time up there recently." Ward said sneaking up behind both her and Jemma scaring both of them. "Won't talk to any of us. It's really scaring Fitz."

"Hey-a Robot!" Skye said hugging him around the middle.

"Hey Rookie." he said patting her back.

"So I was thinking? I know you usually like to work out by yourself from 6-7 by yourself but I've gotten in the habit of working out at that time so I was wondering if you'd mind--"

"What are you talking about?" Ward said confused.

"Well Brock said that I sill need a S.O.?" Skye said confused. "I figured..."

"Oh, Rookie. I'm sorry. I can't."

"What! Why not!" Skye asked.

"You changed your discipline to specialist. I'm not qualified to train a specialist. Don't have the training." He said with a shrug.

"Then why the hell was I transferred to this plane if I can't continue my training!" Skye shouted.

"Well...." Ward started, with a smile. "There is SOMEONE who's qualified to train a specialist on this plane...." 

"What?" Skye said, confused. "Wh... Noooooo"

"Tai Chi is at five. 25 pull-ups every minute you're late." May said walking up behind her.

SKye just threw her head back. It was going to be a long few months on this plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Laura is the same Laura from AoU. But no they aren't married and they don't have kids. And the Favor Natasha mentioned Clint owed Fury has nothing to do with her.


	6. Shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's "Meeting with Hill"

Monday, February 16 2014  
Sarah Rogers Memorial Gym  
Skye and Steve Roger's apartment  
8:54am

Steve was just putting the tea on (A habit formed by Peggy. Jemma being over all the time provided the perfect explanation for why it was there.) when a knock was heard on his door. He opened it to find Agents May and Morse.

"Umm.. Hello?" He asked confused as to what this was all about.

"Sit." May said pointing to the couch. He sat down and she pushed Bobbi to sit as well. Once they were sitting she continued. "I don't mince words. This is the shovel talk. Understood?"

Both nodded their heads very quickly. Even though both of them were better than her didn't make her any less terrifying. Maria had told Steve stories and Bobbi heard the Calvary story. They were not going to mess with her. 

"And furthermore I better not walk in on either of you WITH them, understoo--" May said as she trailed off, looking behind their heads. Steve's face turned red with the guess of what she was looking at.

Bobbi followed May's eyesight and put her hands over her mouth. "HOLY SHIT. DID YOU GUYS GET MARRIED!" She shouted looking at the stack of three rings on the kitchen counter.


	7. Mary-Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye flashes back to another time in her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo sorry. I acidently deleted the entiree story. This was actually sopposed to be in the end, but I sent it to an outside sourse so I was able to get it and edit it a little so it helps with the flow of the story.

Monday June 12, 2017  
9:54pm  
Miami, Florida  
New S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ Thornbrush-Medbay

 

Skye looked down at the newest bundle of joy in her life. 8 pound 7 once Mary-Margaret Avery May Rogers born 8:14pm. It had been a bumpy road but they'd gotten there none the less. At least the labor was brief she didn't think it lasted even an hour.

It was funny. Skye thought that as soon as Mary-Margaret was born she'd be BEGGING for an assignment after eight months cooped up on the base, but now that she held the little football in her arms she never ever waned to be separated from her again. (Not that her father would let her. As soon as he found out she was prego she had been band from the field. Hell if he could've she would've been band from leaving her room let alone base.)

The little one slept stronger than any infant she had seen, and she saw a lot of infants in the orphanage. Steve hadn't gotten there yet but she could just tell that he'd be restless from excitement. Hopefully Bucky could keep him calm.

As excited and proud she was of Mary-Margaret she was also apprehensive. Their daughter had TWO super-soldier serums running through her veins. Not even counting the Inhuman DNA running through her and now her daughters blood.

"Knock-Knock." said a voice from the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Mommy!" Skye said through a sigh of relief. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she couldn't help it. No one (that she really cared about) except Jemma (who actually delivered her. She and Bobbi actually became New Godmothers to Mary-Margaret) was on base tonight. Now the person who was second on the list was here and Skye could relax.

May made her way up to the bed, tears actually in her eyes. Skye could count on one hand the times she saw tears in her mothers eyes. "Now we call YOU that." May said through a smile.

"Do you want to hold her.... Grandma?" Skye said, offering her her daughter.

"No. You hold you're little girl. I'll hold mine." May said, prompting Skye to scoot over to allow her mother into her hospital bed. Once that was done, May wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her own daughter to her chest. "And I am far to young to be a grandmother." 

"Yeah. yeah" Skye said rolling her eyes as her daughter cooed in her arms.

"You know Barnes now owes your husband fifty bucks since you went into labor first?" 

"Yeah, I don't even feel bad. And to think. She didn't even think she was able to get pregnant."

"Yeah. Well super soldier sperm'll do that to ya." Her mother said tightening her grip around her daughter and granddaughter. Skye felt tears on the back of her neck. 

"I'm so glad you get this." May said sadness but not bitterness in her voice. "Don't make my mistaa--"

"No!" Skye said, firmly. "Do not do that. It was not your fault." Sensing that it wasn't working. "And if you still think so, stop willowing in self-pity and make up for it with Mary-Margaret."

Before her mother could respond, her Father and Step-Mother burst into the room. In Coulson's hand was a Captain America Teddy bear. "There are my girls." He said around tears. He held out his hands to take his newest granddaughter into his arms.

"I'll give you three the room." Rosalind said, leaving. It's not that she didn't like Rosalind -she really did... eventually- it was just that she was glad it was just the three of them for now.

As her father took her daughter, her mother picked her up and deposited her in her lap -mirmiring about how she still was too light weight wise- wrapping her up tight and kissing her temple. As she pulled back from the kiss Skye saw the scar on her lip and couldn't help back to when Skye gave May that scar.


	8. Memory whirlpool

Friday February 20  
The Bus   
Location Classified

May had been taking her training in stride. She was just as good as Brock, ten times better than Ward (Sorry Robot). She knew just when Skye had hit her limits. Surprisingly patient. Now that Simmons had declared her unfit for they worked on piloting.

 

Earlier  
Skye had been grinding her teeth and limping up the stairs from the training room. Jemma and Fitz were both in the kitchen and saw that. Ward was on the couch watching some documentary and Skye sat down next to him, grimacing as she put her feet up.

"Sup, Robot." She said, putting her hands behind her head. 

He paused the TV, "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Over." She said putting her hands behind her head.

"So I hear you met the Avengers? What was that like?"

"You've never met any of them?"

"I've met Rogers, there was this S.T.R.I.K.E. mission where they needed someone who could defuse a bomb. And obviously I know Barton and Romanoff."

"Well Stark is like a grown up version of Fitz--

"Oy! What's that supposed to mean?"

"...and me mixed. Which reminds me of this story he told me about how he got kicked out of Scotland."

"Where in Scotland?" Fitz said, joining the conversation. 

"All of Scotland." Skye said, matter-of-factly.

"How do you get kicked out of an entire country?" Ward asked

"This is Tony Stark we're talking about." 

"What... What about Thor?" Jemma asked, after looking at May.

"Pssh. I only met him once, but he was royalty. So he was a bit pompous. Didn't know how to clean up after himself. Probably used to others cleaning up after him. Should have seen his face when I showed him how easy to pick up after himself. He looked like I grew a second head when I picked his hammer up off the floor so people would stop clipping their toes. I mean really--"

She was cut off as Coulson had a coughing fit from the table. Everyone looked at him in question and SKke grimaced as her foot touched the ground. She thought she was being subtle about it but apparently not. When she put her foot back on the table, Jemma grabbed her ankle and squeezed. Skye grimaced as Jemma put the boot on her fractured ankle. She hurt it when she landed on it wrong after bouncing from her motorcycle. Practicing with Steve exasperated it. But at least it didn't stop her training.

Finally they got a mission. FitzSimmons invented something back in their academy days and it was used to almost kill three people. So they were headed off to the academy to investigate.

 

Saturday, Feburary 21  
Sci-Ops Academy  
Location Classified

"Look. I get you guys are/were popular here but the staring is ridiculous!" Skye complained.

Jemma looked around and said cheerfully, "Oh! It's not us that they're staring at! It's you!"

"What?" Skye replied shocked.

"The trainee that broke protocal, cursed out Victoria Hand, caught the second largest arms dealer that S.H.I.E.L.D. was after,and killed two dozen suer-soldier, and punched out Hand during the debreif? You don't think that would've gotten---"  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

 

"Oh! Let me guess? It was the hardest decision that you ever had to make and its the tale of the parents who bravely gave up their child to give her a better life! Or option two, you've been looking at me for a very long time?" Skye asked, snark up to level ten.

"Neither." Coulson said, simply. "We weren't looking for a corpse."

"What?" Skye said, in a very little voice once the shock of what was said hit her.

"You heard me." He said in the same voice.

She held up her pointer finger before leaning over the wastebasket next to his desk and up heaving her lunch into it. She felt May holding her hair and patting her back.

"That's OK. Just let it--"  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

"You never found a body!" Skye said, stopping herself from shouting.

"There was so much blood... There's no way you should've been able to survive" May explains softly.

"Jes-- Dammit! Have you never read a comic book? No body means no death!" Skye said. Not angry at them but the situation.

"Skye." Coulson sighed. "This isn't a comic book!"

"Coming from the man who formed a superhero team right before dying and coming back!" Skye exclaimed, followed by a joint sigh from.... her parents.

"Look, I'm not mad at you guys. Just the situ--"  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
Skye woke and when she felt a hand running through her hair jolted up.

"Whoa, calm down." She heard May's voice in her ear. "You fell asleep. Your fath-- Coulson needed to take a call in his office." When she turned arouns she saw May's usually stoic expression show sadness.

"Look. It's not that I don't want to call you guys that. It'll just take some time."

"I get it." May said, pulling her close to her side. "there's no rus--"  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

May took Skye's shoulders in her hands. "Be careful, OK?"

Skye clicked her tongue. "I always am!"

"Is that why you ended up in a boot for 12 day--"  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

"Mike?" Skye asked, looking at the pod.   
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

BANG  
"Shhh, Shh, Shh."  
bang  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Beep...Beep...Beep...beep...beep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this chapter like six time but couldn't do it justice. I promise this'll all be explained next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple different Fics where Skye finds her parents and I enjoy them (Although if they went this route on the show I definately would've stopped watching) but they all have Skye just accepting it. I feel with her history she would be too angry to listen.  
> Plus May and Coulson would be young and new to S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't think some one would target them so I had them target May's mother instead.  
> I also changed Skye's age because a) it's closer to the comics b) In 3x2 it was revealed that May was born in 1972 (It was said she started figure skating when she was 7, the picture was of her first year and it was marked 1979 on the back) so that would've made herr sixteen if we go by Skye's cannonical age.


End file.
